If you only knew
by Minervarulezxx
Summary: Something happened to Hermione during the school holidays, and theres only one person she feels she can confide in. Gonna be a MMHG fic eventually um maybe? so if that not your thing don't look no further, also contains elements of abuse. Chapter 11 is up
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they of course belong too a miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts._

_Authors notes: I don't know where this came from but I thought it would be interesting - this will be a Minerva / Hermione story I can assure you, but it might take me a while to get there, I'm not very good at writing Fanfic yet and I know I tend to waffle on a lot of rubbish smiley face but you'll just have to go with it. Oh and as I said this will eventually be a HG/MM ship story so if that ain't your thing then don't read below this little line here Points downwards oh and this contains ref to abuse so again if that sorta thing upsets you in anyway then please don't read on._

_Thanks for taking the time to read my story if you do get any further than the line, and please do review - review mine and I review yours ._

_Minervarulez xx_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If You Only Knew……..**

**Chapter one - holiday nightmares**

The only thing that was keeping the young girl (well woman now, she was nearly eighteen) alive over these last few weeks of her summer holidays was the knowledge that she would be returning to school. That soon her best friends parents would show up and she would spend the remaining few weeks at either the orders headquarters' or at their home. Anywhere but this hell she'd come to know.

She'd had a horrible summer so far, it had started as soon as she'd arrived home - no one was there at the station to pick her up, so she had to make her own way home - which was unusual to start with. Then she discovered that her mum was ill, seriously ill. None of them, not one member of the family had bothered to write to her to tell her that her mum was ill, that she was dying of cancer. A month into the holidays her mum had taken a turn for the worst, and sure enough a few days later her mum had lost her fight. And now the young woman turned back to her books for comfort, sat most of her days alone crying in her room it was the only way she could deal with this sudden change - she went back to her studies. And well her dad - lets just say he hadn't taken this sudden change of circumstances too well at all.

He'd always been a violent man, she'd known that since she was little. Short tempered and well on a few occasions (though neither of her parents knew she'd witnessed any of it) he'd beaten her mother, he'd even put her in hospital and she was told her mum had fallen down the stone steps outside their home. After her mothers death he'd turned to drinking. Drinking all the time when he wasn't working. With her mother now gone he'd started to use her as his favourite punch bag to vent his anger. It started out just once a week, but it had gradually became more and more often as his drinking got worse. She must have done something to deserve this she thought to herself one afternoon as she sat in her room - must have done something to anger him. So that evening when he started she said she was sorry - she apologised, she apologised and the beating stopped. She tried this a few times and it worked but well it didn't last long but it worked to start with. He'd became more and more violent as the weeks drew on. Like one night at the start of last week - for the first time he forced himself upon her - tore at her night clothes and threw her on her bed, she'd hit her head on the wall but he didn't really care as he raped his own daughter. She'd cried out to her mother for help - but of course there was no reply and there wouldn't be but she continued to cry.

She now sat in her room crying as she remembered the last few nights - he had 'visited' her on both occasions - he hadn't said a word to her at all, just violated her and left no sign of any emotion in him whatsoever- nothing behind those eyes and it haunted her. I must be being punished for something i've done she thought - I must have done something to deserve it. Maybe i burnt the dinner? Maybe i was making too much noise? she thought. It had to be her fault - he'd never been like this before, never this bad. So why now? She didn't have the answers and if she'd asked he would just beat her again - so she was left unknowing and resolved to thinking that she was receiving this treatment as punishment. Sitting alone in the dark, thoughts of running away began to fill her head, but she couldn't Mr and Mrs Weasley wouldn't be able to find her if she did. So she had to stay put.

She continued to live her holiday nightmare, she had to until they came and got her. Hermione Granger would have to wait in her nightmare until they would come and rescue her from it, she would have to survive this a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they of course belong too a miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts._

_Authors notes: I don't know where this came from but I thought it would be interesting - this will be a Minerva / Hermione story I can assure you, but it might take me a while to get there, I'm not very good at writing Fanfic yet and I know I tend to waffle on a lot of rubbish smiley face but you'll just have to go with it. Oh and as I said this will eventually be a HG/MM ship story so if that ain't your thing then don't read below this little line here Points downwards oh and this contains ref to abuse so again if that sorta thing upsets you in anyway then please don't read on._

_Thanks for taking the time to read my story if you do get any further than the line, and please do review - review mine and I review yours ._

_Minervarulez_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If You Only Knew……..

Chapter 2 - rescue

Saturday the 18th of August, they should be coming for her today. She placed a simple concealment charm on her battered face, covering the cuts across her cheek and her black eye. Wearing a long sleeved hooded top, to cover up the bruises on her arms where he clawed at her the night before, along with her favourite jeans, she finished her packing after she got dressed. Packing everything she owned into her trunk - she had to shrink a lot magically for them to fit. She had packed everything - because after this school year she would be of age in the Wizarding world and she had no desire to ever return here once she had finished at Hogwarts.

She bumped her heavy trunk down the stair case and left it in the hall near the door. She'd made so much noise coming down the stairs she was visibly shaking by the time she reached the bottom, she'd be in for it for sure she thought. But to her surprise there was no shouting - he wasn't home and for that she thanked her lucky stars. She didn't know where he was nor did she even care, because she knew that if he was home she probably wouldn't make it out of the house without another beating.

She walked into the living room and put the telly on for a bit and picked up a magazine that had been sitting on the table. A few hours later there was a knock at the door around twelve midday, she jumped ever so slightly not really expecting it as she was too engrossed in the article she was reading. Getting up she went to the door.

"Hello dear" Mrs Weasley smiled at her

"Hi Mrs Weasley" Hermione answered trying to sound as much like her normal self as possible - she hadn't told any of them about her mothers death or what had been happening over the summer holidays. "Um.. Come in" she said stepping aside to let them in Molly Weasley walking in closely followed by their daughter and one of Hermione's best friends Ginny.

"Call me Molly dear. How many times do I have to tell you" Molly smiled, Hermione gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Professor Dumbledore wants us to take you straight to headquarters" Hermione quickly moved aside, standing behind Ginny as Arthur Weasley spoke from the door way. She began to tremble slightly.

"What ever is the matter dear?" Molly asked, concerned about the young girls sudden change in behaviour - she was acting very out of sorts Molly thought to herself.

"Nothings wrong" Hermione said quickly "I'm sorry"

"That's quiet alright dear" she smiled

"You ready to go?" Ginny asked her friend, Hermione nodded her head slightly

"All packed?" Arthur asked her and Hermione nodded again in the direction of her trunk, "Ok well do you want to wait around and say goodbye to your parents?" she asked

"No I don't" Hermione said quietly - barely above a whisper as she shook her head.

Mr and Mrs Weasley exchanged worried glances as Ginny linked arms with Hermione and headed from the house. Both of them noticed the slight flinching movement from Hermione but didn't address it. Arthur spelled the trunk so it wasn't quite so heavy and carried it outside and Hermione locked the door, leaving her key under the mat.

Hermione and Ginny walked ahead of Ginny's parents as they walked in direction of the port-key they needed to take them closer to headquarters.

Hermione was quiet all the way despite Ginny's best efforts to strike up a conversation with her best friend, they hadn't seen each other in weeks. Ginny looked back at her mum with a worried look on her face.

"Its ok dear" Molly mouthed in direction of Ginny. Ginny nodded and tried talking with Hermione again. Molly turned to Arthur.

"I'm worried Arthur, that snot like our Hermione, she isn't usually this quiet?" Molly said

"I know dear, there's something not quiet right, what do you suppose happened" he replied

"I don't know, and it doesn't look as though she'll be up to talking anytime soon, I might write to Minerva and tell her of Hermione's strange behaviour" she whispered.

"Now there's an idea" he replied as they reached the port-key "Just in time" he said glancing at his muggle watch - Hermione had given him for Christmas one year knowing his fascination with all things muggle based she thought it would be a great present. Each one of them touched the port-key and disappeared - reappearing just a few streets away from where headquarters was based they arrived at their destination in no time at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know these chapters are short and i apologise for it but theres only so much spare time you get when your at work and got housework to do. thanks for reading_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they of course belong too a miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts. _

_Authors notes: I don't know where this came from but I thought it would be interesting - this will be a Minerva / Hermione story I can assure you, but it might take me a while to get there, I'm not very good at writing Fanfic yet and I know I tend to waffle on a lot of rubbish smiley face but you'll just have to go with it. Oh and as I said this will eventually be a HG/MM ship story so if that ain't your thing then don't read below this little line here Points downwards oh and this contains ref to abuse so again if that sorta thing upsets you in anyway then please don't read on._

_Thanks for taking the time to read my story if you do get any further than the line, and please do review - review mine and I review yours ._

_Minervarulez_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If You Only Knew……..

Chapter 3 - Troubled Minerva

It was well known within the order that Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger thought very highly of each other, they had become close over the last few years. Minerva had taken the young witch under her wing and become a mentor of sorts to the girl - she'd seen much of her younger self in the young woman. That was probably why if troubled her so when she received Molly's letter that afternoon.

_Minerva, _

_We've just returned with Hermione, but there seems to be something troubling her, something isn't right with her and I don't know what. I don't know what it could be? She won't talk to myself or Arthur, even Ginny's attempts came to nothing. She has thus far avoided any contact with us since she got back, and she even refused to wait at home to say goodbye to her parents before she left. All of which is very out of sorts for our young Hermione. We are all worried about her and she only been back with us for a few short hours. Thought you would like to know, sorry about the hassle. You got any suggestions?_

_Molly._

Minerva had immediately replied of course, this was indeed out of character for Hermione. She had come to care for the young witch deeply and cloud instantly tell that there was something terribly wrong and was determined to find out.

_Molly_

_I'm due there later this evening., give her a little time see if that will work. I shall try and talk with her after dinner this evening. Try not to worry so much dear. I'll sort it out._

_Minerva._

What Molly had said in her letter had concerned Minerva greatly. T was very unlike Hermione to act in such away, but she was determined to discover what it was that was causing it. And even if Hermione didn't want to tell her to begin with, she knew she would eventually. After replying to the letter she made her way along the halls of Hogwarts to Professor Dumbledores office - she thought it best he know what was going on with everyone's favourite student, also that the younger order members had all arrived safely. She let herself up the stairs with the password "Quality Street" she muttered - why did he have to insist on these silly muggle names she thought as she climbed the stairs.

"Ah Minerva my dear" Albus said as she walked through the office door. "What can I do for you?" he asked eyes twinkling as usual.

"I just thought you should know, everyone's arrived safely at headquarters - Harry and Hermione included" Minerva said

"But?" Albus asked

How did he know that, she thought to herself, then she remembered "Don't you dare use that occlumency stuff on me Albus Dumbledore" she said smiling a little trying not to laugh "Ok there is a 'but' - Hermione seems troubled, Molly is very worried there is something she isn't telling us"

"And you think you can get her to talk to you?" Minerva nodded at this comment "Well I guess we can spare you from here for a few extra days, you can spend sometime at headquarters"

"Thank you Albus" Minerva said sounding a little too relieved

"I know you care for her Minerva, I know you have feelings for her …" she started to protest at what he was saying "Now Minerva I know what your trying to say, I may be a old fool sometimes, but I most certainly not blind. And I don't object, but you must exercise caution. I am you friend and I don't want you or Hermione to get hurt"

"Yes Albus" she replied "Will you be joining the order this evening"

"Of course, I trust you are ready to leave now?" he asked

"Oh I just need to return to my chambers and pack a few things, now that I'll be staying with the order for a few days"

"OK meet me in the entrance hall as soon as your ready, I'll owl Remus ahead and let them know to be expecting us shortly.

"Very well Albus" she nodded and quickly headed back to her chambers. How the hell did he do that she thought, he always knows what to say to sort out others little niggling problems, know what's playing on the minds of others. She was glad she had him as a friend though.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they of course belong too a miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts. _

_Authors notes: I don't know where this came from but I thought it would be interesting - this will be a Minerva / Hermione story I can assure you, but it might take me a while to get there, I'm not very good at writing Fanfic yet and I know I tend to waffle on a lot of rubbish (smiley face) but you'll just have to go with it. Oh and as I said this will eventually be a HG/MM ship story so if that ain't your thing then don't read below this little line here (Points downwards) oh and this contains ref to abuse so again if that sorta thing upsets you in anyway then please don't read on._

_Thanks for taking the time to read my story if you do get any further than the line, and please do review - review mine and I review yours ._

_Minervarulez_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If You Only Knew……..**

**Chapter 4 - Dinner**

"Ah Molly" Remus said entering the room "Just the person" he smiled

"What can I do for you Remus?" Molly asked taking the mask off, she had been spraying another room for doxys these blighters just wouldn't give up.

"I just wanted to let you know, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall will be arriving soon, Albus is only staying for dinner I think, but he said something about Minerva staying for longer" he said "He also said that you'd know why Minerva was staying longer?" he sounded slightly confused.

"Thank you Remus" Molly nodded "I'm nearly done here, I'll join you all downstairs shortly"

Remus gave her a nod and left her to it, not wanting to get in the way.

It was four o'clock when Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived at headquarters, everyone was busy helping set up for dinner, or just staying out of the way in the corner of the kitchen. Ginny was busy setting the table with Tonks, not that there much setting of the table going on Ginny was spending more time laughing than setting the table as Tonks was busy keeping her entertained by altering the shape of her nose and various other facial features, they had been scolded by Molly on a few occasions but neither of them bothered. Remus was in deep conversation with Arthur about the current changes the new minister was planning. Ron and Harry were kind of half listening to the conversation and playing a particularly violent game of Wizards chess. Hermione on the other hand was sitting on the couch by the fireplace alone, she was reading a book on advanced transfiguration she had found in the house's vast library earlier when she first arrived. She was sitting very quietly and everyone had almost forgotten she was present for a while, but this was how she wanted it she was grateful in fact for she was in no particular mood to play twenty questions with anyone right now. The rest of the order who were attending dinner this evening would be arriving later.

It was just after five when Albus and Minerva arrived at Headquarters. Albus said a cheery hello to everyone as she glided into the room, he joined Remus and Arthur after offering help to Molly who kindly refused (as usual).

"Where's Minerva?" Molly asked noticing she wasn't with Albus when he entered the room, he smiled across at her

"She'll be here shortly I think she went to but her bag in her usual room" he smiled and sure enough not long after he had finished his sentence she graced the kitchen with her presence.

"I'm right here Molly" Minerva said as she approached her "Sorry was just putting my bag upstairs" she stood beside Molly at the sink and began helping her - as much as Molly would let her that was.

"Thank god you're here Minerva" Molly sighed

"Has she spoken to anyone yet?" Minerva asked in a hushed voice

"No, well not really, she hasn't said anything to anyone except a polite hello, nothing more, its frightfully worring. We are all used to a cheery Hermione." Molly put the now peeled potatoes in a pot, and with a flick of her wand brought it to a slow boil and they made a start on the vegetables.

Minerva glanced over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Hermione's all but briefly and she turned back to Molly "Well eye contact, that was something at least" she gave Molly a slight smile "How long has she been sitting by the fire?"

"To be honest Minerva, I don't really know, she's been that quiet and I've been that busy with dinner." she said looking a bit apologetically "But I'll bet she's been there for a little while at least"

Minerva nodded, making herself a cup of tea, she made her way across the kitchen towards the fireplace. Everyone was watching her closely, each one of them had tried to sit next to Hermione and talk to their troubled friend, and each time she had gotten up and walked either out of the room or to the opposite side finding herself somewhere else to sit they were all eager to see what happened at this attempt. It wasn't really a surprise to any of them though when Hermione did none of these things as Minerva sat down on the couch next to her - she didn't move at all.

"Hermione?" Minerva said softly as she sat down next to her on the couch - very aware to the other eyes on the room watching them closely.

"Professor" Hermione replied in way of acknowledgement, not even lifting her eyes from the page.

"Why so formal my dear, you usually just call me Minerva?" to Minerva this was the first sign that something was very wrong indeed.

"Sorry 'Minerva'" Hermione said in a voice that sounded slightly artificial.

"No need to apologise dear" Minerva said taking a sip from her cup, she glared at each of the others in turn which caused them all to return to what they were doing - all except Albus that is who was still watching them from the corner of his eye.

Hermione glanced at her before going back to her book. "Is everything ok Hermione?" Minerva asked her quietly

Hermione let out a sad sigh and looked at her "Yes" she said quietly, but there was something missing from her eyes, Minerva could see it, there was sadness there, pain.

"We can talk after dinner if you like, alone" Minerva said not wanting to press the matter any further.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered nodding a little, making Minerva smiled slightly

"Right you horrible lot, Dinner's ready" Molly called an hour later. Everyone stood and made there way to the table, Alastor Moody and the twins had arrived half an hour after Albus and Minerva had. Everyone was now sitting at the table except Hermione, and there was only one seat left at the table and that was in-between Remus and Arthur. Minerva watched Hermione from where she was sitting, noticing the display of emotions play across the young woman's face - fear, panic, uncertainty she glanced at Minerva in a plea that could be for help.

"Um Nymphadora would you mind terribly if I asked you to allow Hermione to sit next to me, there was something I wanted to discuss with her" Minerva asked - this would give her a seat in-between herself and Molly.

"Sure, but only if you stop callin' me tha, please call me Tonks" She said getting up and making her way to the other side of the table.

"Thank you ….Tonks" she smiled. Hermione quickly took the now vacant chair gratefully.

"Thank you Minerva" Hermione said looking at her mentor.

"Its not a problem my dear, whatever was the matter" Minerva asked everyone was too busy piling food on their plates to pay any attention to their conversation.

"Nothing, please professor I can't….not right now…..I…..I…..talk to you later? Please?" Hermione asked quietly

Minerva gave her a slight nod. And the rest of dinner past without any comment about Hermione's strange behaviour and turned to other topics, such as the current war, and how everyone's efforts were proceeding.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_thank you for reading, if you get the chance please do review. thankx Minervarulez_


	5. Chapter 5

__

Disclaimer: I do not (regretfully) own any of the characters in this story thus far, these all belong to JK Rowling and WB etc etc - I know you've heard all that before but it has to be said.

Warnings: this story contains ref of abuse, and hints of a F/F admiration/relationship of sorts so if you don't like don't read its as simple as that :-) you have been warned.

Authors notes: I'm sorry its taken so long to get back into this lol but as i explained i had a project I was working on that seems to be getting underway slowly. Now as promised in my other fic Lost In Thoughts here is the latest small drabble to this story. I apologise for its lateness and the fact that is short - but that's only because i had a little trouble getting back into the swing of writing - I hope you can forgive me.

now on with the story

thank you for reading

Minervarulez

* * *

Chapter 5 - A walk 

Dinner seemed to last for ever to Minerva, and even when everyone had finished and the dishes had been cleaned and spelled away in the nearest cupboard - they were all still sitting in the large kitchen come dining hall chatting away, each wrapped up in their own wee worlds to notice anything else that was going on around them. Harry, Ron, Fred and George were all huddled in a corner with the pretence that they were trading chocolate frog cards and talking about the most recent Quidditch match, but they were really planning Fred and Georges latest in their skiving snack boxes line. Ginny was chatting with Tonks - other than Hermione, Tonks was the only other female member of the order here that was close to her own age, they were sitting at one end of the table talking about boys and make-up and what attributes make the best boyfriend. Molly was sitting by the fire reading the latest edition of her weekly magazine - this left Arthur to indulge himself in a game of cards with Remus and Albus - something he was only too happy about. "Mad-Eye" had already left saying he had a lead to follow on potential death-eater hiding locations. So with everyone else currently pre-occupied with their own activities it gave Minerva the perfect opportunity to approach Hermione.

"Hermione dear" she said with a slight smile, as she walked over to the end of the dinner table where she was still sitting "I wondered if you would join me in the Library, I have some research to do and I might need your help with it"

Hermione's face almost lit up with the prospect of sticking her head in a book and studying (throughout the summer it was the only enjoyment she had), she had what you could almost describe as a "Fleeting" smile on her face with the mention of her favourite words 'Library' and 'Research'

"Of course professor" Hermione replied as she stood up, and slowly followed her into the corridor - it was at that point that a few heads around the room looked up - each one of them wishing and hoping that Minerva could bring her out of the shell she had built up around her.

Minerva walked with Hermione down the long hall ways of the orders headquarters'. The only sounds that could be heard were their footsteps on the floorboards (the screaming painting of Sirius's mother had long since been removed from where it hug near the main entrance which left the halls extremely quiet). Hermione walked in silence next to Minerva, and Minerva took the time to silently study the young woman's face, eyes, searching for any sort of sign into what was troubling this beautiful young woman beside her. As she tried to read the emotions behind Hermione's eyes, she realised that the young woman looked lost, there was something disturbing behind the young woman's eyes and it was painful for Minerva to see, she cared deeply for her and wanted to help her - whatever it was that was troubling the girl she'd find out and she knew she had to do her best to help her through it. As they neared the Library Minerva stopped, "Hermione dear, what's troubling you?" she asked softly watching her face for any sort of reaction.

Hermione looked at her, her face expressionless but her eyes telling a thousand words "N-n-n-nothings wrong pro-f-f-fessor" she replied "I-I-I'm f-f-fine really" - there was fear, pain and anger flashing behind Hermione's eyes and Minerva looked at her with concern "I know something's troubling you Hermione but just know that I'm here to help." she said "when your ready to talk then I'm here"

Hermione gave her a grateful smile, "thank you" she said quietly barely above a whisper but loud enough to be heard.

"Come on the library is calling" Minerva said cheerily, if she won't talk right away then company of someone who cares, and doing something she enjoys, maybe it'll be a step in the right direction Minerva thought to herself as the entered the huge library.

* * *

_hope you enjoyed now please remember and review - no reviews no more fic simple as that :-) if there anything you want me to include let me know and i'll do my best to accomodate you._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they of course belong too a miss JK Rowling that we all know and love or we wouldn't be writing these tributes of sorts._

_Authors notes: I know i know i'm sorry i haven't posted this sooner, but i misplaced my disc and only found it this morning so have spent the day editing and heres the next chapter, abnd i promise not to leave it too long before i post the next up, as i'm on holiday next week, so will be writing a lot more, plus the new film, and the upcomming final book have inspired me to get my butt in gear again._

_as i've said before, this story contains abuse by a parent, and hints at a possible FF/FF relationship in the future chapters so if any of this disturbs you, you know not to read on._

_Thanks for taking the time to read my story if you do get any further than the line, and please do review - review mine and I review yours ._

_Minervarulez xx_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – A promise**

After gathering what seemed like a million books on human and animal transfiguration Hermione and Minerva sat at opposite sides of one of the three study tables in the library.

"What are you researching professor?" Hermione asked

"Well theres been a new theory on human transfiguration I wanted to look up any book I could find and see if it had any basis in truth, the theory hasn't been published yet I've been asked to proof it" Minerva said looking at the concentration on Hermione's face brought a slight smile to Minerva's lips.

"Whats the theory?" Hermione asked – ever the student Minerva thought straight in with the questions, at least she's talking with me.

"Well the main form of human transfiguration is Anmagi as you know – but for years there has been many theories of other methods – wand usage, potions etc but this new theory combining wand usage and potions seems to look plausible Jebifold Batchholk seems to think that combining these will change you into either a mammal, bird or amphibian? I for one am not convinced anyway I've been asked to review these findings" Minerva smiled "Hense all the books"

"Ok so what do you want me to do?" Hermione asked

"Well you can help me look through all these books, see if you can find anything about moon phases influencing human transfiguration, or wand usage and potions" Minerva said picking up a book and handing it to her " Start with this one?"

With that the two of them got to work – Minerva had gathered rolls of parchment on their way up from her room, they sat taking notes for hours before Minerva had looked at the time piece on the wall "Oh good grief is that the time – we should call it a day I think and start again in the morning after breakfast?" Minerva suggested

Hermione nodded letting out a slight yawn as she rolled up her pieces of parchment and handing them to Minerva

"I'll look through these in the morning" she smiled "Leave the books where they are Hermione we'll need them in the morning" she said a little sterner than she had intended she had noticed that she had started to tidy them into a pile read for them to be put away.

"I'm sorry …..please don't hit me" came the frightened outburst from Hermione which took Minerva by surprise as she looked at the young woman in front of her who was now in tears.

"Hermione…….I'd never hit you or anyone……..why?" she said cautiously

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"Mean to what Hermione you have done nothing wrong?" Minerva was concerned about her reaction she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder gently only to cause Hermione to pull away from her quickly "Whats the matter?, Hermione has someone hurt you?" Minerva found herself asking getting slightly upset at the thought.

"I...I ...I need to go" Hermione said getting up "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she raced from the room nearly knocking molly over as she ran down the corridor.

Molly entered the library and found Minerva standing in shock, "Minerva dear whats the matter?"

"Molly i don't know, she seemed to think i was angry with her, she reacted as if i was going to hit her" Minerva replied slowing beginning to put a few pieces together "Molly, her father" she said before rushing out of the room in direction of the girls room leaving a confused Molly Weasley in her wake. Once she reached the door she waited for a few minutes before knocking gently.

"Go away" came Hermione's muffled reply from behind the door.

"Hermione please let me come in, i need to talk to you" Minerva waited silently, and was relieved when she heard footsteps towards the door.

Hermione opened the door and looked up at her, her face wet with tears "I'm Sorry for making you angry professor"

"Hermione dear, you did nothing of the sort" Minerva said "May i come in?"

Hermione moved aside to let Minerva in. Hermione however remained by the door after she had closed it.

Minerva sat down at the chair by the desk "Hermione, what did he do?"

Hermione looked at her blankly

"Ok you don't have to tell me anything now, but please understand, that i would never do anything to hurt you ever, i care about you and I'm worried that your not talking to anyone. Its obvious there is something you are hiding, and i just wanted to let you know I'm here when your ready to talk" Minerva said, trying to keep as calm as possible trying not to let her voice falter in anyway (it hurt her to see Hermione so upset).

Hermione ran to her and threw her arms around Minerva's neck hugging into her tightly tears falling fast. "Hey its ok" Minerva said quietly trying to comfort the young woman in her arms. After Hermione had calmed down a little and pulled away Minerva decided it was time to leave.

"Professor, can i give you something?" Hermione asked, Minerva nodded and Hermione went to her case and pulled out a tattered looking book and handed it to her

Minerva looked down at the book now in her hands "Hermione are you sure you want me to read this?" Minerva asked and Hermione nodded "Ok, I'll read it tonight, then tomorrow if your feeling up to it we'll talk?"

Hermione looked a little apprehensive but she nodded her head slightly.

"Tomorrow" Minerva said heading down the corridor.

Minerva paced her room for several Hours trying to decide whether to open the diary Hermione gave her, she didn't feel comfortable reading her diary, but then again a part of her was dying to find out what was wrong and to start to be able to help. It wasn't until well after 11 that Minerva sat down in her chair with the book and began to read, the first entry was dated for the second day of the holidays, they day she found out her mother was dying, how angry she was that no one had bothered to write to her and let her know what was happening. The next was dated the day of her mothers funeral, and how her father had hit her for being upset. There were a few more entries detailing more beatings each one worse than the one before – she was close to tears but forced herself to read on, she was hurting for Hermione and hurting because she didn't do anything to stop it. The last entry was the worst and Minerva couldn't finish it – how could have done that to his own daughter. At least now Minerva understood the way Hermione had been reacting around certain people.

Minerva went into her washroom and washed the tears from her face and got ready for bed, knowing she was in fro a sleepless night she got into bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. It was hours later when she was stirred from her thoughts by Screams coming from the upper floor. She got out of bed grabbing her dressing gown as she dashed from the room almost being knocked over by Molly and Tonks running down the hall. "Whats going on?" Minerva asked as she followed them.

"We don't know Hermione doesn't talk to us about her nightmares" Molly said, and Minerva understood what was going on.

"Molly i know whats going on let me deal with it" Minerva said, and she could tell that Molly was only more than happy to let Minerva get on with it, for she and Tonks had witnessed this the night before. They stood at the door and waited in silence, they were soon joined by the others.

Minerva approached Hermione slowly, it was clear she was still in the middle of her nightmare, so to startle her would only make it worse for both of them. "Hermione dear" she whispered softly "Its Professor McGonagall, its just a dream sweetheart, wake up for me" Minerva continued talking softly until Hermione calmed down enough for Minerva to wake her. "Hermione wake up dear your all right"

Hermione woke slowly a little startled to find Minerva so close to her, but she relaxed quickly and broke down into uncontrollable tears. "Its ok Hermione your safe, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore i promise" Hermione looked up at her with watery eyes her gratitude obviously there hidden behind her pain.

* * *

_Well there it was, hope you enjoyed it, i'll not leave it so long next time i promise._

_Minervarulez_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Friendship**

The following morning at breakfast found Minerva sitting waiting anxiously to see if Hermione would be down to join them, it took her several hours to calm the young woman the night before, and as reluctant she was to leave her it was not her place to stay uninvited. So she had been sat her since the early hours of the morning staring at the dwindling fire still burning. She was that enthralled with her own thoughts that she didn't hear Molly Weasley enter the kitchen.

"Minerva your up early" she said as she busied herself about the kitchen as she set about setting up for breakfast.

"Early?" Minerva asked "Why what time is it?"

"Its half seven dear" Molly looked at her, noticing how tired she actually looked "Good god Minerva have you even been back to bed?"

"No I came down here for a cup of hot milk and a biscuit after I finally got Hermione settled" Minerva replied

"Oh Minerva, what time was that? Hermione seemed to quieten down pretty quick after you arrived, me and Dora waited around for a while incase you needed a hand" Molly said

"I don't know what time exactly four maybe five. I guess I must have lost track of time" Minerva said getting up from the table slowly and her way over to the sink and placed her now long since empty cup inside.

"Minerva have you really been up all night? Albus wouldn't be pleased if he knew you weren't sleeping properly, he would be angry with me if he thought i was letting you neglect your own health" Molly said "Anyway has Hermione started talking yet, do you know what's been troubling her so?"

"She hasn't really opened up much, but yes I do know what the main problem is, and no Molly I can not tell you or any of the others just yet, I have made a promise of secrecy to Hermione and I will not break it. Its important for her to trust me. Besides its her place to tell you when she feels able to do so" as Minerva talked she made her way over to the chair by the fire, she poked at the dimming embers with her wand and the instantly burst back to life with wild flickering flames beginning to heat up the cold kitchen.

"I understand Minerva, it is up to Hermione whom she confides in. And who better than her mentor, Head of house and the person she adores the most above all others" Molly smiled at her and went on with the breakfast.

Minerva gave Molly a somewhat puzzled expression as she sat herself down by the fire, trying to think how best it would be to deal with Hermione.

The rest of the current residents of 12 Grimwalde Place started to filter into the kitchen a half hour later. Molly had just finished setting everything down on the table and Minerva was still sitting by the fire, thus far she had remained unnoticed by the others which suited her fine.

"Morning Mrs Weasley" Harry said giving her a smile as he sat down

"Morning Harry dear, sleep well?" she asked

"Yes thanks"

Soon the rest were all sitting at the table, all except Minerva (who had gone unnoticed by the fire) and Hermione.

"Where's Hermione and Professor McGonagall Mum?" Ginny asked, at the mention of the troubled young woman's name Minerva raised her head slightly, her interest peaked slightly, but she did not take her eyes away from the fire.

"Professor McGonagall is sitting by the fire dear, and I think Hermione is still in bed, she should come down soon if she wants breakfast though" Molly said giving her daughter a smile

"I'll go get her up now mum" Ron said getting up from his chair

"No!" Minerva shouted everyone looked round at her in shock, they hadn't heard her shout like that for a long time "I'm sorry, but Mr Weasley you will not be the one to go and get Miss Granger, that task will lay with me, I shall go wake her and bring her down to breakfast, if she doesn't feel up to coming down, then i shall come down and collect a plate for her" Minerva said as she got up from her seat wearily, everyone was still watching her as she slowly made her way from the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Tonks asked

"I don't know, I'm worried about her though. Minerva hasn't slept a wink all night, after settling Hermione last night she came down here, and has been sitting down here since. She was still down here at half seven when I came down to start breakfast" Molly replied her concern for both women evident in her voice.

"What are you serious?" Tonks asked her a hint of disbelief in her voice "She needs to be more careful, we all need to make sure we get sleep we need to keep alert just in case something happens"

"We know Dora but Minerva must really be worried, does she know what's wrong with our Hermione Molly?" it was Arthur who spoke this time

"Yes, yes she does, but she has not and will not share it with me or anyone else" Molly replied as she continued dishing out plates. She set up two more settings just in case Minerva did return with Hermione at the far end of the table, 'Though she did mention something about the girls father yesterday afternoon when i met saw her outside the library after Hermione nearly knocked her over as she ran past' Molly thought to herself 'I hope that isn't the case'

Minerva headed up the stairs at Grimwalde place past the heads of it previous house elves (Minerva always thought this was a rather morbid thing to do, but who was she to question others practices especially if they had been with a family for such a long time) she past the floor her rooms were and up to the next level where Hermione's and Ginny's rooms were. She walked down the corridor, past Ginny's room on the left and to the end of the long corridor, she hesitated for a few moments outside the door before she gave it a gentle knock. She didn't want to startle her in fear that another screaming fit may ensue. When she received no reply she knocked again slightly louder when she still received no answer she concluded that Hermione must still be sleeping. Turning the door handle she stepped inside. She sat on the seat next to Hermione's bed (the one she had sat in last night and that morning once Hermione had calmed down enough to sleep soundly. She had sat there waiting until Hermione had drifted off completely just to make sure she would be ok).

"Hermione" Minerva said softly causing the young woman to stir slightly "Hermione dear, its time for breakfast"

Hermione stirred again and stretched slightly as her eyes opened a little, the light shining through the curtains causing her to squint her eyes a little.

"Morning Hermione" Minerva said

"Morning Professor" Hermione yawned

"How are you feeling this morning?" Minerva asked "Any better?"

Hermione looked at her in silence

"Hermione my dear, you know you can talk to me" Minerva said

Still Hermione gave her no response

Minerva sighed "Are you wanting to come down for breakfast?" she asked "Or did you want me to bring ours up here, so we can talk?" she watched her waiting for any sign of emotion from the young woman who had now sat up

"Can i stay here" she said quietly

"Sure" Minerva nodded "I'll return shortly, i suggest that while I'm away Miss Granger that you get dressed"

"Ok, thank you Professor" Hermione said slowly slipping from the bed

"Please Hermione, call me Minerva, we are out of school and i hope you consider me more than just your teacher" Minerva said "I hoped you considered me your friend as well"

"I do..." Hermione said as she turned round but Minerva had already vanished from the door way. Hermione watched the door for a few moments hoping, _no wishing_ she would return but after five minutes Hermione realised that she would probably be gone a while and decided to get dressed.

Minerva entered the kitchen again only to have everyone look at her, all expecting her to return with Hermione and each one obviously disappointed she hadn't.

"Wheres Mione" Ron asked with a mouthful of sausage and bacon.

"Ron thats disgusting" Ginny said screwing her face up

"Ron don't talk with your mouth full its rude" Molly yelled at him from the other end of the table

"Where is she?, why won't you tell us whats going on?" Ginny asked

"As much i commend you all for your obvious concern for your friend, Its up to Hermione to tell you herself, when she feels herself ready" Minerva said

"So she ain't coming down for breakfast then?" Ron asked

"No Mr Weasley, Myself and Miss Granger will be eating upstairs this morning" she answered as she made up plates for both of them along with a pot of tea, she set them on a tray.

"But Professor why is..." Harry started to ask

"I apologise to you all, but I'm afraid a can not answer any of your questions" was all the reply he got as she turned and left the kitchen for the second time in less than half an hour.

She found Hermione sitting looking out the window when she returned upstairs "Everything ok Hermione?" she asked as she set the tray down on the desk in the corner.

"Hmmm?" she asked "Oh sorry, yes I'm fine, I'm sorry"

"There is no need to apologise dear, do you want a cup of tea?" she asked as she put the plates down on the desk and poured herself a cup of tea

"Yes please" Hermione said getting down off the window ledge and sitting down at the desk. "I'm sorry about before Pro...Minerva"

"Before?" Minerva asked sitting down opposite her after levitating the chair from beside the bed over to the desk.

"I do think of you as more than my teacher, and I'm glad you consider me a friend" Hermione said

Minerva gave her a smile as she started on her meal, this didn't seem like Hermione at all, she was shutting out what had happened yesterday by changing the subject "Hermione..." Minerva said quietly Hermione looked up from her plate up at her "What were you dreaming about last night that upset you so much?"

Hermione hesitated slightly "Uh...i ...i can't...i don't..."

"Hermione its ok if you don't want to answer, but remember that I'm your friend, and when you feel ready to talk about it, then you just have to come find me" Minerva said before going back to her breakfast

"Thank you" Hermione said tears slowly appearing in her dark brown eyes "Minerva?" she let out a quiet sob "Can i have a hug?"

"Oh Hermione come here dear" she said softly, the tears in Hermione's eyes broke her heart

Hermione moved around the desk and placed her arms around her mentors neck and sobbed quietly, Minerva slowly snaked her arms around Hermione's waist and held her for a few moments before speaking "Hermione its ok to be angry and upset at whats happened to you, but trust me when i say that it will never happen again, not when its within my power to stop it"

"Thank you" Hermione said again quietly, and once she had calmed down she moved her chair round the desk closer to Minerva's and sat down once more, feeling better than she had since the holidays started, now she had someone she could eventually talk to, someone who was willing to listen to her, and even though Hermione didn't want to admit it to herself this new confidant was someone whom she had had feelings for since her 5th year. Once this was all over she hoped things could be a little different between them.

Minerva watched the young woman in silence, wondering what she was thinking. She was glad they had made a little progress this morning however small it was. She would be spending the rest of the day with her doing their research in the library and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter i must admit, i wasn't sure where to end it, i could have went on for pages and pages lol but that would have taken a while to upload._

_I'll try not to leave it long to update i promise_

_Minervarulez x_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters, cos they kinda still apply lol_

**_A/N:_** I_ know this is kinda later than my other updates, but here it is lol hope you like and as always I'd appreciate your reviews._

_TC minervarulez xx_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Breakthrough at last**

It had been several days since Minerva had made the initial breakthrough with Hermione, and everyone had noticed the difference in the young woman as well, she was talking a bit more coming down to meals more often (even if she wasn't down at all of them) and everyone was happy to have a little of the old Hermione back.

Minerva and Molly Weasley had also thought it would be a wise idea for Minerva to swap rooms with Ginny, and she took no time at all with the redecorating (somehow I don't think, teen witch bands and Quidditch team posters were her think). In the likely hood that if Hermione had another episode in the middle of the night, Minerva was not that far away, for she seemed to be the only one who could calm her down.

_Minerva had already stayed longer at headquarters than she had intended to, but she had written to Albus explaining the reasons behind her prolonged absence from the school, and while he wasn't overly pleased, he understood Minerva's need to be there for Hermione, just like he was there for her all those years ago after her ordeal during the great war with Grindelwald. Albus told her she could stay as long as she liked as long as se returned with enough time to get her things in order for the new school year._

It was in the early hours of the following morning that came her next big breakthrough with Hermione.

Minerva was sitting up in her bed reading a transfiguration text she and Hermione had found while they were researching in the library a few days ago. It had been one she had not read and was finding it an interesting read.

Minerva had not been sleeping much of late, out of concern for Hermione, and she had also become accustom to being woken up on the odd night be Hermione's cries for help from across the hall, so had gotten used to the lack of sleep of late. The nights in question had become less fewer Hermione's nightmares had become less frequent. 'Progress' of sorts.

She had just put her book down on the night stand and let her long raven coloured hair out of its usual restraint and placed it in a long braid, when the door to her rooms began to inch open slightly, she placed her hand over her wand where she had placed it on her night stand (out of habit more than anything) as she watched curiously to see who her visitor was. She might have guessed...Hermione.

Hermione peered slowly around the gap in the doorway "oh sorry professor i didn't mean to wake you" she said

"You haven't my dear, come in, and how many times do i have to tell you while we are alone you are to call me Minerva?"

"At least once more professor, as always" Hermione replied as she inched slowly into the room.

Minerva rolled her eyes but gave her a small but rare smile "What's troubling you dear" she asked

"I couldn't sleep and...I...well i ...didn't want to be on my own" Hermione said looking at her with sad eyes "Can i stay here?" she asked looking across at the spare bed (each of the rooms in headquarters had two beds in them, there was usually a lot of comings and goings as you could possibly imagine, headquarters was a busy place).

Minerva beckoned her forward slightly "Of course you can dear"

Hermione walked further into the room she had not that long ago entered. She noticed it was much cleaner than most of the other rooms and was clearly decorated to the taste of the rooms current occupant, elegant and very ladylike in its colour and decoration. Very like Minerva McGonagall she thought to herself.

"Now whats really troubling you?" Minerva asked as Hermione went over and sat on the edge of the spare bed.

"I couldn't sleep" she looked across "Well i guess i didn't want to sleep, didn't want to have those dreams again" she said avoiding eye contact with with the only person she felt she could confide in.

"What dream would that be Hermione?" Minerva asked knowing that she would have to be careful, Hermione stood up from the edge of her bed and walked across the room sitting herself on the edge of Minerva's next to her.

"Um...my father" she said still not looking at her. "its different each time, they start off ok, then i do something that upsets him and then he gets angry and...then he...hits me" she said obviously agitated, Hermione hand started to pick at the cover on the bed slightly as she spoke. "Sometimes my mum would be in the dreams too, she would say that it would be ok soon and everything would be better, that he didn't mean it, and in the other dreams...he he...really hurts me"

Minerva could just make out the pained and hurt expression on her young protégé's face in the dim light of the room, and it tore at her heart seeing her that pained "Hermione..." for the first time in as long as she could remember she was at a loss for words, she had it all worked out, what she would say when Hermione took this step, when she had decided to completely open up. But now that she was faced with that situation she had drew a complete blank.

What she really wanted to do was shout and scream blue murder at Hermione's father, even to curse every bone in his body but she knew that would not solve anything, and as much as it would make her feel better, it would only make Hermione feel worse.

Hermione looked across at Minerva's face, blissfully unaware of the inner battle Minerva was now fighting with herself.

"Is it ok for me to feel a little angry" she asked

"Oh Hermione its only natural for you to feel that way, what happened to you was wrong, and it shouldn't happen to anyone, just because he was IS, "she corrected herself "your father, doesn't give him, or make it right for him to treat you the way that he did or make it ok. Nor should you let him get away with it Hermione"the minute these words slipped from Minerva's lips Hermione broke down into silent tears "But...he...he...he's my...dad" she sobbed, Minerva didn't know what to do, she wanted to cradle Hermione in her arms until she stopped crying but she didn't want to make any sudden movements that would cause her to shut down again (it had taken her nearly two whole weeks to get this far) "Just because he is your father dear, did not give him the right, no one has the right to subject another human being to that sort of degradation"

"If i do...go...report" Hermione's sentences was slightly muffled through the tears "will ... you come with me?" she asked

"If you wish it" she replied earning her a nod from the young woman "Then i will go with you if you decide thats what you want to do"

"But he's my dad" Hermione started, only to dissolve into tears again "I can't do that to him"

"Come here" Minerva said mentally throwing her own rule book out the proverbial window, Hermione needed comfort "Come here" she said as she gently pulled the crying woman into her arms – and to her surprise Hermione did not pull away in fact she cradled into Minerva warm embrace and continued to sob quietly. Minerva rocked her gently in her arms doing her best to soothe an upset Hermione. "I know it's going to be hard for you, and trust me i know better that anyone what you must be feeling" she stopped pausing for a brief few moments to compose herself "Its ok to feel the way you do, but the only way to help him, break the cycle, is by speaking up about it and in doing so you will also get him the help he needs" Hermione nodded her understanding as Minerva continued "Only then can you begin to put it all behind you and start the proper healing process" hermione's sobs had all but disappeared as she listened to what Minerva had been saying.

" If i do so, promise me you'll be there" she asked

"Always" was the simple reply

Hermione wiped away the remainder of her tears away from her face, giving her the slightest of smiles as she pulled away and went back over to the other bed.

Minerva turned out the lights with a flick of her wand. She was once again lost in her own thoughts and hadn't realised that Hermione had gotten back out of bed and made her way back to her bedside, and she couldn't see her in the dark room, so got a slight fright when Hermione spoke from beside her.

"I almost forgot" she said "I'm sorry to startle you, i didn't mean it"

"Shhhh its ok, don't worry Hermione, whats the matter?" she asked sitting up

"I just wanted to thank you"

"Whatever for dear?"

"Everything" Hermione replied "You've been so understanding, so supportive"

"There is no need to thank me Hermione"

"Yes there is, there is every need" she said "i don't think i would still be here if you hadn't been here for me" that last comment hit Minerva hard, she couldn't imagine a world without the talented young witch in it and didn't want to either.

"Thank you" Hermione said, giving Minerva a light peck on the cheek "Good night"

"Goodnight Hermione" Minerva replied lightly touching her cheek slightly as if it burned "Goodnight" she said again quietly as Hermione went back to bed.

* * *

_i'll try not to leave it too long before my next update i promise _

_Minervarulez xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **Alas much to my own disappointment i still don't own any of these characters dispite how many times i try and wave that replica magic wand._

_**A/N:** I'm very sorry its taken me so long to update this i only hope you can forgive me crys i had a touch of writers block recently and i couldn't get round to writing anything. _

_hope you like it_

_xx minerva rulez xx_

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Going Back.**

It had been a few days since Minerva had offered to take Hermione back home to collect the remainder of her clothes and belongings she had left behind when the Weasley's had collected her and brought her to Grimwald place. Hermione had also decided it was best for herself and her father if she did go to the muggle authorities and reported what had happened at home since her mother died. At least it would give her some sort of closure on the matter and well it would get her father the help she knew he so desperately needed.

_Albus had in fact on several occasions since Hermione joined them at headquarters been past the Granger house just to check how Hermione's father was coping (this was of course at the request of Minerva and he was only too happy to oblige his dearest friend). He had in fact only gotten worse since Hermione had left, his drinking had gotten worse, pub brawls, aggressiveness in the streets and on a few occasions he had found himself on the inside of a police cell. It was painfully obvious to the skilled observer that there was something deeply wrong with this once kind and caring man and it seemed that the loss of his beloved wife had caused him to snap somewhat. He needed help._

Today was the day Minerva had decided to take Hermione to collect her things, it was still early, but she had been up for hours, unable to sleep out of worry for the still sleeping Hermione. Minerva didn't know how she was going to handle today, it could either turn out to be a complete success or turn out to be a complete and utter disaster of the worst kind.

It was nearly 7.30, she'd have to wake Hermione. Again last night Hermione knocked on her door and asked to stay, Minerva of course said yes, and now she had to wake her up so she would have time for breakfast before they left the house.

Minerva made her way over to Hermione and woke her up gently so not to startle her. Hermione groaned in protest a little but she got out of bed eventually.

"You better hurry up and get ready, we have a big day today" Minerva said

"Oh yeah, I um...forgot" Hermione said.

"Hermione" Minerva said quietly "Are you sure about this?" she asked

"Yeh of course why wouldn't I be" her tone was a little harsher that she had meant for it to sound.

"I know this is going to be hard for you Hermione, and I'll understand if you've changed your mind" Minerva said

"I Haven't changed my mind, I nearly decided last night to tell you I didn't want to go, but that wouldn't be true. It's the right thing to do………….isn't it?' she asked looking up at the older witch with a look on her face which let Minerva know the younger woman was seeking some sort of guidance.

"Hermione, this is a way to gain some kind of closure over what has happened to you this summer, and then will you truly begin to heal and get over it" Minerva said "And I'll be here to help you through it, I promise"

"But he is still my dad, I feel kinda bad bout going to the police"

"That's understandable, but only then will he get help, Hermione he isn't coping at all well with the loss of your mother, Albus checked on him a few days ago, he's always down the pub, getting into brawls his drinking has gotten work and he needs help"

Hermione nodded sadly, "How can I report my own father though Professor?"

"Hermione, how many times do I have to remind you, you can call me Minerva out of company?"

Hermione smiles "At least once more as always?" Hermione said, at least the smile had appeared back on her face however briefly.

Minerva sighed. "Well we can just start by going to your home and getting the last of your things?"

"Thank you" she said as she got up to go get changed. Minerva sat there thinking what if Hermione started to ask her questions, for she had mentioned she knew how she felt and what she was going through. It would only be a matter of time before she remembered that brief conversation and ask her the questions she so dreaded, it had taken her so long to get to where she was now. 'Face that when you come to it Minerva' she said to herself.

_She had indeed gone through what Hermione had, under different circumstances. She was older than Hermione and had not long finished her university training when she joined the war against Grindelwald, she had met one of her old professors in Diagon Alley, and they had a long chat, caught up, and soon again were friends. Albus Dumbledore had been Minerva's Transfiguration teacher while she was a student, she had always looked up to him and when he asked her to help in the war she jumped at the chance. That was the biggest mistake she had made that year, she was still too young, and not the most experienced of fighters. She had been captured by Grindelwald himself and held as his 'personal' prisoner for …well she couldn't remember how long._

_It was a longtime until she had gained her strength back but she was there at the final battle – it was her form of closure._

_After the war had come to an end, Albus had helped her through her pain and memories while she still had the occasional nightmare they were few and far between, and the only scars that remained were the once that magic could not heal or remove. _

"Professor?" Hermione asked resting her hand on Minerva's shoulder, startling her slightly "I'm sorry but are you ok? You're crying?"

"I'm fine dear" came Minerva's reply, she quickly wiped the tears from her face, and stood up, "Are you read to go down to breakfast?" Hermione nodded "Good come along then" she said as she quickly walked from the room. Hermione almost had to run to keep up as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Morning Molly" Minerva said as they walked in

"Ah Minerva, I trust you have enough time before breakfast?"

"Yes of course we do" She said as some of the others began to filter into the room "How is everyone this morning?" that was the last question or comment she had made while they were in everyone else's company. This caused Hermione to worry slightly, but she decided to wait until later or another time to ask about what it was that caused Minerva to change so rapidly. Conversation was steady and Hermione found herself enjoying herself in the others company for a while.

Half an hour later Minerva stood, "Come on Miss Granger, we should be going, go get your coat from your rooms and meet me by the door shortly"

Hermione nodded and said goodbye to everyone before going to get her coat, by the time she had gotten to the front door, Minerva had gotten changed, she was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white jumper. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly as she found herself admiring the older woman's figure while her back was turned (Hermione Granger had had a crush on the older woman for the last year, though she had never once admitted it to anyone).

"Ah Miss Granger there you are," Hermione's face went bright red she had been caught staring at her teachers rear end in those semi tight jeans and was still staring at her "Miss Granger………" Minerva repeated "Is everything ok? This is suitable attire isn't it?"

"Yes sorry Professor. Yeh its fine"

Minerva put her coat on and they stepped outside "We have to walk for a bit until its safe for us to apperate"

"OK" Hermione said

"Where do you want to go first Hermione?"

"Oh I don't know, I mean I brought my bag so I could get some more things from home, so I guess…. Can we go there?" she asked

Minerva gave her a slight smile "Of course" they walked for five minutes until they reached somewhere deserted enough. "Ok Hermione take a hold of my hand, I don't know where we are going so I am relying on you to guide us"

Hermione nervously took Minerva's hand and a few moments later they had dissapperated. They reappeared in Hermione's parents back garden.

Minerva looked across at the younger witch, she still had a tight grip of her hand and she had started to shake slightly, she was very clearly frightened. "Hermione, do you want to wait for a few minutes before you go inside?"

"No….. No I'm fine Min…. Professor" she said quietly "You um... will come inside yeah?"

"Of course Hermione" she said as they walked down the garden to the back door and Hermione started to fumble with her bag to get her keys.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so nervous" Hermione said her eyes starting the first tell tale signs of tears.

"If ok dear no need to apologise, its only natural to feel a little nervous, I would as well in your position, but your not doing this alone" Minerva gave her a warm smile and they stepped inside Hermione's home.

It was dark inside, they had entered the house into the kitchen, it looked as though it hadn't been tidied in weeks (not since I left – Hermione thought) beer cans littered the kitchen table and every surface the sink was full of unwashed dishes and.

"Come on lets get your things" Minerva said sensing the girls hesitation "Its ok I'm here"

Hermione made her way through the kitchen into the hall way the only light she could make out was the faint glow of the television shining through the gap from the living room door way, he was home. Hermione looked back at the older woman how just gave her a reassuring nod and the continued through the hall and up the stairs quietly.

Hermione opened her bedroom door to find that everything how she had left it "I half expected this to all be trashed" Hermione said quietly.

Minerva heard footsteps down in the hallway below, "Hermione we don't have much time, get your things quickly" Hermione nodded and moved around her room quickly. But she wasn't quick enough.

"WHO'S IN MY HOUSE" came a shout from the stairs

Hermione looked across at Minerva with a look of extreme panic on her face, she had never looked more frightened.

"It's ok Hermione" Minerva said "Just get your things, I'll …….. I'll" Minerva didn't get to finish her sentence before the door to Hermione's bedroom swung open knocking Minerva off her feet, for she had been standing just in front of the closed door. She knocked her head on the desk next to the far wall. Mr. Granger didn't seem to notice Minerva at all as he moved towards Hermione.

"YOU!" he yelled pointing a fist at Hermione "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK IN MY HOUSE!"

"I…….I came to ………I wanted….." Hermione was terrified

"CAME BACK FOR MORE EH. SCHOOL NOT WANT YOU ANYMORE" Minerva could just make out his crazed expression reflected in the window as she got up slowly holding her hand to her forehead – a slight gash, 'Ah well' she thought.

"Mr. Granger" Minerva said calmly, causing him to turn around, his attention now away from Hermione "I brought Hermione back to gather the rest of her things"

"HER THINGS! HA, THE MINUTE SHE LEFT, EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE BELONGED TO ME, SHE GAVE UP OWNERSHIP OF ANYTHING IN THIS ROOM"

"There is no need to shout Mr. Granger I am not deaf"

"Who are you? And what do you want here"

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, a teacher of Hermione's, and I want nothing more other than to help your daughter get the rest of her things" Minerva replied giving Hermione a nod and the young woman started to move quickly around the room again.

"Your one of them then are you, one of her lot?" he shot a disdainful look at his daughter then back at Minerva "Should have guessed she'd go running to her teachers".

"If your asking me if I'm a witch then yes I am sir, are you almost ready dear?"

"Yes Professor" Hermione replied

"She isn't going anywhere" Mr. Granger snarled grabbing Hermione's wrist as she made her way to the door.

"Dad please let me go?" she said, she almost sounded like a small child

"Mr. Granger would you be so kind as to let myself and Miss Granger leave" Minerva asked

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SHE ISN"T GOING ANYWHERE" he said throwing his fist towards Minerva, he stumbled slightly but he managed to get Minerva in the stomach causing her to double over in pain and sink to the floor.

"MINERVA!" Hermione screamed, wriggling free from her fathers grip and making her way towards her professor, he was still laughing maniacally, glaring at the two women in front of him.

"Minerva are you ok?" Hermione asked "I'm so sorry" she said almost in tears

"Its all right dear, I'm fine, just a little winded that's all" before Minerva knew it Hermione had thrown her arms around her in a hug. "It's ok we're leaving, have you got everything" Hermione gave her a nod and they both stood up

"When I tell you to, make a run for it, I'll be right behind you" Minerva said

"But Professor"

"Just do it Hermione"

"Ok" Hermione nodded picking up a now very full bag of shrunken items of clothing, books etc.

"She isn't going anywhere"

"Well beg to differ Mr. Granger, both myself and Hermione will be walking through that door there in a few moments time, without your interference"

Minerva nodded at Hermione who started for the door only to be blocked by her father in the doorway

"Mr. Granger I don't want to have to use force, you have already assaulted me twice, hurt someone I care about and insulted my wizarding background, there is only so much more I can stand" Minerva said taking her wand out from her inside coat pocket "Now would you kindly step side and let us BOTH leave?"

He looked at her as if almost trying to measure his chances against her. He reluctantly stepped aside

"Thank you dad, I promise you'll get the help you need" Hermione said as she quickly ran down the stairs

"You've done the right thing Sir, I bid you good day" Minerva said passing him on her way out the door.

"I don't need help" he called after them

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had almost ran out the front door and down the path in her need to get away from her father.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Minerva asked her once she had caught up

"Yeh" was all the reply she got

"Come on lets get back to headquarters" Minerva said

"No I want to ……I need to get my dad help" she said "He was drunk, he needs help"

"Ok Miss Granger" she replied "I trust you can lead the way to the muggle authorities"

Hermione nodded and started to walk, Minerva walking instep next to her

"Um Pro…. Minerva?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Did you mean that before?" she asked

"Mean what?" Minerva asked looking at Hermione with a little confusion

"When you said about hurting someone you care about?" she said "Did you mean it"

"Yes I meant it, I've come to care a great deal about you and what happens to you" she said

Hermione smiled at her "I'm so sorry about what my father did to you"

"Oh its nothing"

Before long they were both standing outside the police station "Your sure Hermione"

"Yes, I need to do this" she said. Minerva nodded and followed her inside.

Minerva was left waiting in a long gray decorated corridor while she waited on Hermione coming out of one of the rooms. She was waiting for nearly an hour before Hermione walked towards her.

"Everything ok?" Minerva asked

"Yeh, can we go now?"

"Of Course, we should find a safe place to leave from"

XXXXXXXXXX

Once they had arrived back at Grimwald place, Hermione went straight upstairs to put her bag away, Minerva headed straight to the kitchens in search of Molly Weasley, other than Poppy Pomfrey she was the only one she trusted with anything medically related.

"Molly?" Minerva called out when she entered the kitchen.

"Minerva what on Earth happened"

"Hermione's father is what happened, and this was only what? Ten minutes maybe" Minerva said

"Do we have anything that will treat bruising Molly?"

"I don't know how bad is the bruising?"

"I don't know Molly I haven't really looked" she replied "We've only just this minute got back"

"Where's Hermione?" molly asked as she made her way over to one of the kitchen cupboards

"She went upstairs to out her things away"

"Is she ok?' Molly had now began making her way back towards her with something in her hands.

"She is unharmed, but she feels a little guilty about what happened to me I think"

Molly nodded as she began to treat the cut on Minerva's forehead, "Now where are these bruises?"

Minerva looked around the kitchen making sure there was no one else in the room before lifting up her side of her Jumper. The bruises had developed quickly along Minerva's side. Neither witch had noticed that Hermione had now joined them both in the kitchen and was now standing next to the end on the table.

"This is nasty Minerva, what happened?" Molly asked as she began putting the bruise reducing paste on her side.

"A misplaced punch that's all, I'll live. Need I remind you, I have suffered a lot worse than this. I'm just glad it was me and not Hermione"

"I'm Sorry Professor" Hermione said watching her professor, so obviously hurting, hurting because she was protecting her.

Minerva looked around and saw the younger witch standing by the table, looking so very helpless "Hermione it's not your fault"

"But it is, he's my dad and he hurt you, cos of me, its my fault"

"I am only going to tell you this once Hermione, and then you will never speak of it again ok"

Hermione nodded

"Right, your father didn't do anything he didn't want to do, he may not have intended to be so violent, but the minute we stepped into your home I knew one of us would get hurt, and that was to be me, I wasn't going to let him harm you again Hermione or that would have been me breaking a promise I made to you when I first arrived her at headquarters weeks ago" Minerva looked at the Teary eyed Hermione "I am fine, and it is only a few bruises. None of this was nor will it ever be your fault"

"Ok, um thank you professor………." Hermione looked at both Minerva and Molly before she made her way out of the kitchen.

"your going to hate me for saying this Minerva, but I am not blind."

"Hmmm?"

"I think our young miss granger has developed a crush on one of her professors?" molly said

"Who?" Minerva asked

"Oh Minerva, you of course"

"What?"

"And I think you may have similar feelings for her? Have you not?"

"Don't be ridiculous Molly" Minerva said getting up rather quickly , she left the kitchen. Making her way through the halls to the small library she thought about what Molly had said, she may have felt a little more towards Hermione than maybe she should have, but she put it down to the fact she had been through a similar ordeal to Hermione when she was younger, nothing more than sympathy and friendship – well at least that's what she would be telling herself anyway. Besides she didn't need these thoughts swimming round her head, not now when she would have to teach the young woman once more in a weeks time.

* * *

_**a/n 2:** Well um there you go :-)_

_let me know what you thought by reviewing this chapter. i know it took me a while but i did explain above. _

_i don't know where to go with this anymore to be honest i have plans for maybe 4 more chapters a couple during hermiones final year and a couple after? what do you think. shall i get them togethere (like i know we all want) or leave them as friends?_

_xx Minerva rulez xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: As with previous chapters, and it is still with the greatest of regrets, i do not own any of the characters in this fic they blong to the creative mind that is JK Rowlings, without her we wouldn't have these wonderful characters :D._

_however the story is mine :P._

_Authors note: ok i'm sorry i haven't updated this in what sems like forever :( but well due to many things that have happened in my life recently i seem to have lost track on all my fics, i will however be updating them slowly and finishing a few off, starting with this one. My writers block seems to have temporarily faded and allowed me to come up with a new chapter for this one, it wasn't what i expected but well hopefully it fits._

_As alwasy this is a MMHG fic if you don't like that sorta thing then as always hit the button that will take you back to the previous page. and please do review if you have time, they make me wanna continue writing._

_Minervarulez xx_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10 - Minerva's Nightmare.....**

That evening as Minerva sat at the desk in her chambers thinking and working on her class schedule for the coming term, she couldn't help but replay the words of Molly Weasley over and over in her head_ - "I think our young miss granger has developed a crush on one of her professors?" , "And I think you may have similar feelings for her? Have you not?"_ - could it be possible that Hermione had developed a 'crush' as Molly had put it? and on her of all people? And did she really think that she 'Minerva McGonagall' could even return these 'feelings'. This set Minerva's mind reeling, sure the girl was attractive _'young woman' she corrected herself in her thoughts_ - but she was also a student, and a female student at that. She shook her head, scolding herself inwardly for even thinking of her as attractive. Hermione was her student and she needed her help as a friend, she didn't need these thoughts clouding her judgment not now.

She needed to get her concentration back, she had work to do, and she needed to convince Hermione to open upto her friends, they missed her, that much was obvious and the wanted to understand why their best friend was troubled. _Maybe she could talk to young miss weasley_ - she thought to herself, there was no harm in suggesting it to her at least.

Minerva let her mind wander for a while, trying to come up with possible solutions before she had eventually decided to let her tiredness take over, she made her way from her desk to bed and for the first time in what seemed like years she had 'that' dream....

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was having trouble sleeping, yes she was tired but like so many nights before she was too frightened to even try sleeping. The events of earlier that day playing heavy on her mind only added to her reluctance to sleep. Her father drunk and loud, how scared she was, how she felt when he'd hit her Professor - not just any professor though it was McGonagall, Minerva.... her favorite teacher a woman she looked upto and admired the most, her trip to the police station. All this kept replaying in her mind, she couldn't help but feel responsible Minerva had gotten hurt because of her well thats how she saw it anyway despite being told by Minerva herself not to blame herself she still did all the same, she still felt guilty.

As Hermione laid her head down on her pillow for what seemed like the hundredth time that night she heard it.... it was a sound she didn't really know how to describe, or maybe she didn't want to but to her it sounded as though someone was crying out in pain, not too loudly though, but she still heard it. Slowly pulling herself out of bed she slipped her dressing gown on and made her was out into the corridor to 'investigate' and her wanderings found led her to where she least expected them too..... she was standing outside Minerva's room. _No-one else has gotten up_ _they must think its me?_ she thought to herself sadly.

She hesitated slightly placing her hand on the door handle, she slowly opened the door and slipped inside. She couldn't really see but she heard her moving around, restless and muffled sobs coming from Minerva's direction. Hermione didn't know what to do, should she try and wake her or just let her be. Deciding on the first she took a deep breath and slowly made her way over to Minerva's side,

"Professor?.." she said quietly "Professor...."

Her quiet calls went unanswered, she started to get a little nervous

"Minerva..." she said this time a little louder, she placed her hand on her professors arm, shaking it a little trying to rouse her "Minerva please wake up"

Hermione jumped back when Minerva sat upright in bed, now very awake she looked at Hermione in shock

"Miss Granger...Hermione........what are you?"

"I.......i .......couldn't sleep, i heard you.....you were crying out"

"It was only a dream" Minerva said trying to compose herself "I do have the occasional um.... bad dream as you would call it"

"I was worried, you seemed so.....so distressed" Hermione said, turning away a little

"I'm fine thank you Hermione, you need not worry yourself with me" she gave her a wary smile "Now its late, you should get off to bed"

Hermione stood and regarded her Professor for a moment, she was visibly upset, shaken even "Goodnight" she said quietly as she slowly left her side and made her way to the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Minerva waited until she could no longer hear the young womans footsteps in the corridor before she let her tears fall, it had been years since she had that dream, dreams of her capture and subsequent torture at the hands of Grindlwauld and his followers. It was something that had taken years for her to get over. Now it seemed with Hermione's recent ordeal and in trying to help her come to terms with it, it had once again brought back painful memories she'd once tried to forget. What happened earlier that day no doubt helped these memories resurface but maybe she could use them to her advantage, it might help her to get Hermione to realise that there is 'something' after and that she's not a victim?

She laid her head back down and closed her eyes, falling asleep again after what seemed like hours......tomorrow she'd have a talk with Hermione.

* * *

_Well thats that. hope you liked it, i have outlines for several other chapters, i'm just going with the flow on this one and letting my experiences aid the writing._

_And well if you have any ideas or suggestions i'll be only too happy to listen and take into account, just post them on the forum (link on my profile page)._

_Well thats all from me just now_

_sorry this took forever _

_write again soon_

_Minervarulez xx  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: As with previous chapters, and it is still with the greatest of regrets, i do not own any of the characters in this fic they blong to the creative mind that is JK Rowlings, without her we wouldn't have these wonderful characters :D._

_however the story is mine :P_

_Authors note: i'm glad your all still with me on this, thanks for the reviews and kind words. I still don't really know where i'm going with this so i'm just gonna write away and hope it comes to a conclusion at somepoint, i hope you don't get too bored with it._

_As always please do review, more reviews the quicker the update *Tehe*_

_As Always this is a MMHG centric fic so if you don't like that then you know what to do hit the button that takes you to the previous page._

_Minervarulez xx_

_

* * *

_

**If only you knew**

**chapter 11 - a set back.**

Hermione was late in coming down to breakfast the following morning, she bumped into Ginny on the stairs.

"There you are mione, mum was begining to think you weren't coming down for breakfast, she's made way too much again. She sent me to come and get you" Ginny said smiling, slowly taking in the tired look on Hermione'f face. "You ok Mione?"

"Yeh i'm fine" came the short reply as Hermione continued down the stairs, Ginny following closely behind.

"You sure"

"Course, you said your mum made breakfast?" Hermione asked quickly getting the subject away from her "I'm starving" she managed a small smile and walked down the hall.

Once inside the kitchen, taking her usual seat at the far end of the table, Ginny walked over sitting down next to her.

"Oh there you are Hermione, i was begining to think you weren't joining us for breakfast"

"Slept in" Hermione said giving Molly a smile

Molly returned her smile and made up plates for the two girls and set them down in front of them, returning to her own chair.

As she ate her breakfast, Hermione only half listened to whatever it was thet Ginny was muttering on about, she heard something about the twins latest experiment and something funny Harry had said, but Hermione found the kitchen door more interesting.

"Mione!" Ginny said loudly trying to get her attention, when that didn't work she gave her a sharp nudge in the arm to try and get her attention.

"Oww what was that for" Hermione said glaring at her

"She's not here" Ginny said just loud enough for Hermione ot hear her

"Who's not here?"

"McGonagall, that is who your looking for isn't it?" Ginny said, watching her friends cheeks turn a slight shade of red. "She had to go back to Hogwarts, mum said she left pretty early too."

"She's gone?"

"Yeh, school stuff."

Hermione sat there in silence for the remainder or her breakfast, pretending to listen as Ginny continued to jumped when Mr Weasley came barging into the kitchen throwing the door open and making his way across to his wife "I've just heard at the Ministry, the muggle authorities have arrested Mr Granger on several charges of assult"

Molly quickly left the kitchen, dragging Aurther out with herand into the hall, raised voices could be heard, she was angry.

Harry, Ron and Ginny silently turned to look at Hermione having heard what Mr Weasly had said.......

xxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Minerva McGonagall when she arrived at Hogwarts that morning, was make a point in visiting Madam Pomfrey. Molly certainly did a great job in tending to her injuries the previous evening but still, thought a check up was wise and after all if Poppy found out without Minerva going to see her, no doubt a lecture would ensue.

A few hours later she found herself sitting amongst the rest of the Heads of House in Dumbledores office, going over new class schedules, the students supply lists that needed to be posted out the following day. The meeting had dragged on for hours, it was the same every year. When she did eventually get up to leave she was stopped.

"Ah Minerva, i was wondering if i could have a quick word?"

"What is it Albus?" Minerva asked with a sigh as she took the indicated seat opposite his desk.

"Somethings been troubling you all day, and give me that look Minerva, and don't try to deny it either i've known you for years and you also know i can rarely be fooled"

"Really its nothing Albus"

He sat watching her for a while, she wasn't meeting his gaze "it wouldn't have anything to do with the arrest of Miss Granger's father would it?" - he watched as Minerva's head turned quickly, she stared at him as if he'd suddenly grew an odd pair of horns "The Muggle authorities picked him up late last night after a pub brawl, he is to be charged and well has to remain under a doctors supervision until they deem him fit, now do you want to tell me the truth Minerva, or do you want me to tell you what i think?"

Minerva hesitated slightly before she spoke quietly, her voice a little uncertain "I took Hermione home yesterday afternoon, to collect the rest of her things. We were just getting ready to leave when her father returned home, clearly intoxicated and shouting the odds" Albus listened as she spoke, watching the conflicting emotions reflected in his friends eyes. "I got in between his fists and Hermione, i wasn't about to let him harm her again, not after the pain he has already caused, the man needs help Albus."

"I trust both of you are fine now"

"Well yes of course, she was upset once we'd returned to headquarters but she insisted we go to the muggle police. She blames herself for me getting hurt, but she's ok"

"And you Minerva?" he asked

"I'll be fine after a good nights rest, don't worry yourself about me Albus, ive been through and seen worse"

He watched Minerva's face for a minute, he'd seen that look before, seen that same haunted look in her eyes many years before and it had pained him then as it did now. "Minerva" he paused causing her to look up at him again "You do know a sleeping potion - no matter how good Severus's are, will not stop the dreams returning"

"How'd.."

"You forget dear, i've known you for a very long time, i can see when something is effecting you. I saw how troubled these dreams made you before, and i suppose what happened yesterday afternoon with Miss Granger's father opened a few old wounds" Minerva could only nod her head, not trusting her voice to not betray her. "Don't you think, its about time she knew why you want to help her"

"I don't think hearing of an old war will help her forget and get over what has happened, she might not get over it completely"

"That maybe so, but still it might help her to understand a little more, help her to see that it will eventually be alright. Help her to realize that she's not alone and right now that is exactly how she'll be feeling. Too scared to tell her friends in fear that they will not understand, and unsure of how they will treat her. But with the news of her fathers situation now most likely already of knowledge at the house, they will have found out sooner than she is ready for them to"

_Of course_ Minerva thought, she should have thought on that sooner, she needed to get back as quickly as possible.

"Just be careful Minerva" he said quietly as she got up to leave.

"I always am" came her reply as she turned and exited the room. Walking through the empty corridors of the school she wondered what had caused him to say such a thing, of course she'll be careful she was nothing but careful. "he's as daft as ever" she muttered to herself as she apperated away from the school once she was clear of the gate.

xxxxxxxxxx

Albus stood at the large window behind his desk watching as she moved through the grounds of the school. He maybe be getting on in years, but he wasn't blind, far from it, he could see things many did not wish him too. She might have changed a little over the years, but he could still read her very well, they had been friends since the beginning of the war with _Grindelwald_, and best friends by the end of it. He had been the one to head the 'rescue team' that had gotten Minerva and the others who had be captured alongside her to safety, he'd brought her back to Hogwarts, watched her go through exactly what she was watching Hermione go through. The only difference was, he hadn't gotten in to deep like she had now. He only hoped that she'd be cautious.

xxxxxxxxxx

Once she had made it inside headquarters Minerva knew something wasn't quite right. She passed through the hall looking in the open door of the sitting room. She found Tonks, Mr Weasley, Moody and Remus sitting in the far corner in what seemed to be a very animated conversation. The boys Harry, Ron, Fred and George were all sitting by the fire playing a game of exploding snap for what looked like chocolate frog cards and Ginny well she was sitting at Harry's side making doe eyes at him - no Hermione. She continued down the hall to the kitchen finding the reason why most of the others seemed to be hiding away in the sitting room - a very angry Mrs Weasley. She was obviously in a foul mood, banging pots and pans around on the stove rather than move them around by flicking her wand. _No wonder everyone had sought out refuge elsewhere_ she thought.

"Molly, is everything ok"

Molly jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, but recovered quickly "Oh its just you Minerva, of course everything is fine, well as fine as they can be when your husband returns home from work, shouting about how Hermiones father had been arrested. So of course those who were at breakfast instantly started to fire question after question at the poor girl. She loked scared out her mind..."

Minerva didn't hear the rest of what Molly had said, she'd left the kitchen before she had even had the chance to start asking questions herself. She made her way quickly through the house in search of Hermione, deciding to try her room first, she knocked on the door getting no answer she peered inside - nothing. _The library_ she thought, but she didn't find her there either, only a single house elf who was dusting the shelves. After exhausting every possible place she could think of to look, she went back down stairs to the living room. "Miss Weasley, may i talk with you a moment please?" she asked standing in the doorway. Ginny ignored the teasing remarks her brothers had made when she got up and followed her professor out the room.

"Yes Professor?" she asked.

"You haven't seen Miss Granger anywhere have you?, i haven't been able to find her"

"No Professor, i tried talking with her at breakfast, but then dad came in said something about Mione's dad, and mum got mad. Ron wouldn't stop asking stupid question and she ran out the kitchen" Ginny said taking a deep breath.

"Did you notice where she went?"

"No but she came back for lunch and never said a word to anyone until Ron started asking his stupid questions again about her dad and why she thought he'd been arrested and she just snapped, she started shouting and screaming at him then she ran out the room crying......Professor is Mione alright, i mean she's shouted at my brother before, but nothing like this. She just looked so mad, and very upset. He didn't hit her too did he... i mean her dad that is." Ginny paused waiting on Minerva's reply.

"Miss Weasley, i cannot say, for i am unsure myself of the full extend of what happened between Miss Granger and her father" she lied "However, when she is ready she will no doubt tell us"

"You care about her don't you?" Ginny asked "About what happens to her."

Minerva looked at her _she surely is her mothers daughter_ she thought "She's a student, of course i care about her well being, just like i care about all of you" she said simply. Turning on her heels she made her way quickly back towards the stairs and out of sight.

Ginny watched as her professor walked away "That wasn't what i meant" she said quietly, to no one in particular as she went back into the living room.

Minerva decided to go to her rooms to think, as she stepped inside she heard muffled sobs coming from the corner of the room. There where she least expected her to be was Hermione, sitting against the wall hugging her knees.

"Hermione" she said gently she didn't want to startle her in anyway "Hermione? is everything alright"

Hermione looked up, she got up quickly once she realized who was talking to her, she all but ran towards her hugging her tightly crying. Minerva was taken slightly by surprise, but held her as she continued to cry. As Hermione's sobs began to calm down, Minerva guided her to sit down on the bed. She sat next to her, but kept a little distance. "What happened?" she finally asked

Hermione played with the sleeve on her jumper, wiping her eyes a little "he wouldn't shut up....he kept asking.... he kept asking"

"Maybe you should tell them a little of what happened... not everything" she added quickly looking at the horror that had crossed the young womans face "they are your friends and they are just worried about you, as we all are. Dumbledore told me what happened to you father.. are you ok?" Hermione nodded a little still not looking at her "well how about you go get yourself cleaned up a bit and we'll go down to the kitchen together, give Molly a hand with dinner"

"Ok" Hermione replied getting up.

"I have your Hogwarts supply lists with me as well, so i'll hand them out before dinner, i guess its a trip to Diagon alley for us all tomorrow" Minerva said following Hermione's lead and standing also.

The mention of going back to school brought a small smile to Hermione's face which Minerva couldn't help but return. She decided tomorrow she might just explain a few things to her young friend.


End file.
